Pissed
by Eliza-angel
Summary: “You know, if I get a reward like this all the time I’m pissed, I promise I’ll get pissed more often.” Pure smut, etablished Gabby, refers to the episode toxic...M... R&R! Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: not mine but I think I mentioned that before ^^_

_Not beta-ed but I'm working on getting a new one :) _

_Rating: well __**M  
**_

_Gabby, what else ^^ Ok well most of the time...  
_

_Spoiler: Refers to the episode Toxic._

_I can't help it… my naughty thoughts took control over my mind… so another smutty piece …Enjoy…R&R! ;)_

**Pissed**

They lay in bed, naked, covered with a thin blanket and tightly embraced in each others arms.

Her bare back rested against his equally nude chest.

His lips were softly nibbling on the skin of her neck, which Abby enjoyed with closed eyes.

-

Their hands were entangled in front of her torso, while their lags were entwined as well.

She pressed herself further towards his skin, while he continued with his endearments.

"It was hot" he whispered between soft kisses to her neck.

"What?" Abby asked quietly even though she knew exactly what he was referring to.

Gibbs stopped his kisses long enough to turn her on her back and settling on top of her.

-

She smiled up at him, while caressing the skin of his neck with her fingertips.

"Seeing you so pissed made me want you drag into the elevator and take you there."

-

"But Gibbs" she said in a teasing voice while she felt his member grow for the fourth time since they were off duty.

He pecked her lips, then her chin.

"It's not like I don't want you every time I see you."

He whispered against her skin at her neck before pressing his lips down on it.

"I hope so, 'cause I could jump your bones every time I see you."

-

He continued with the soft kisses till he arrived between her breasts.

"Is that so?" He whispered towards her skin; his warm breath in the gap of her breasts caused goose bumps all over her body.

-

A moaned 'Yes' echoed into the room while his hand moved between her legs and his lips to her already hard nipple.

-

Jethro's tongue moved over the hard tip, while his thumb twirled around her clit.

It felt like small electric shocks were streaming through her body.

He switched to her other breast and repeated the movements.

-

Abby's hands found their way to his silver hair, that she loved so much, and let her hand move through it.

His mouth left her breast and kissed its way downwards to her belly button.

-

She swallowed a moan as his tongue began to trace the edge of her naval.

-

One of Gibbs' fingers entered her while his thumb and his tongue continued with the tender torture.

He knew it wouldn't take him long to make her come again.

Her body hadn't had the chance to calm down completely from the previous encounter not long ago.

Abby still was floating over the ground, so to speak, halfway to her next climax.

With fast movements he replaced his thumb with his tongue.

-

For a few seconds he let his tongue twirl around her clit and move over it, finally he pushed two fingers into her love hole hitting 'the point' and at the same time sucking at her clit.

-

It was enough to send her over the edge, which caused her to yell 'Gibbs' through the semi- darkness of the room

-----

A smirk found its way to his face; some habits are hard to break, this was one of those; in incoherent moments like these, 'Gibbs' would rather leave her lips than 'Jethro', even if she had started to call him by his given name almost a year ago, at least at home.

-

Slowly coherent thoughts returned. Abby took his hand and pulled him upwards.

He followed her nonverbal command without a second thought.

With a smile on his lips he placed himself on top of her.

His hard member was in front of her entrance, far enough away to not touch but near enough that he would be able to enter her with one small movement of his pelvis.

-

Gibbs' hands were framing her face while hers were moving over his back.

She stopped at his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

First it was a tender kiss, full of love but slowly the kiss started to become more and more urgent.

-

Before he could react she had pushed her pelvis towards his, they groaned in unison when Abby made him enter her through that movement, both moving together in a fast, almost desperate rhythm.

-

They broke the kiss, gasping for air and Gibbs slowed his movements to a stop before it would end too soon for his taste, but Abby obviously had different ideas. She kept tensing her muscles around his penis.

"God Abby, keep this up and it won't last long this time."

She never could complain, he was a giving lover. He would and could make her come with his hands if he should find his relief before her, so she

didn't stop straight away and smirked at him with a mischief glint in her eyes.

Eventually she stopped with her teasing but pulled him down for another passionate kiss.

-

After gaining some composure he slowly pulled out to a point where he was almost completely out of her body before he moved with force into her willing body again.

She moaned into his mouth while her nails dug into his shoulders even deeper with every new stroke.

-

He wouldn't last for much longer, maybe one or two strokes; he felt that his girl was already at the edge again. She wasn't able to control her muscles anymore, or her breathing, or her moans.

One last move and she screamed once more her release into the night, digging her nails deeper into his skin while he bit into the skin of her neck as he exploded into her body.

-

The bite would most likely leave a mark but neither he nor she could care less right that moment.

-

They lay there, still melded into one being, not able to move a limb, panting for air.

Some time past before Gibbs moved away from her, he laid himself on his back and pulled Abby to his side.

She rested her head onto his chest and snuggled up against him.

Her arm across his abdomen, one of her legs trapped over one of his.

His arm held her close while his free hand went to grab hers.

-

"You know, if I get a reward like this all the time I'm pissed, I promise I'll get pissed more often."

He laughed. "You don't have to get pissed Abs. How did you put it earlier? You could jump my bones all the time', same here Abs I just have to look at you to want you."

"Really?"

"Really!"

He kissed the top of her head freed his hand for a second from hers and pulled the blanket over them again.

Abby snuggled even closer and yawned.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to move one of my extremities tomorrow."

He smiled unseen by her.

"Then it is good that you have a week off."

She nodded almost asleep.

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too Abs."

She finally closed her eyes, moved her head towards the level of his heart and fell asleep.

He followed her into the restful sleep after he had checked the clock on his nightstand.

It was a little after three in the morning. He was glad he had taken a day off himself.

With a satisfied smile he drifted off to the needed rest.

-

Fin.

-

And? OK? ^^ Let me know.


End file.
